


Dancing with Cas is better than with a lamp

by ManonLB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas lamp, Cooking, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley), You know what I mean, saileen mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManonLB/pseuds/ManonLB
Summary: Dean is cooking.Cas is staring.This lead to a cute dance in the kitchen inspired by the bopper scene.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Dancing with Cas is better than with a lamp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> Since LampCas is now canon I had to write a little dance fic. If you don't know what I'm talking about I'm refering to the lamp from Dean's black and white dance scene, representing Castiel.  
> I choose this song because you know...  
> Also english is not my first language so sorry for the possible typos.  
> Enjoy !

Cas was looking at Dean with amusement. 

It was a quiet day at the bunker, Sam and Eileen were out on a date, Jack was reading peacefully in his room, for once the world wasn’t ending and there was no monster lurking in a corner. 

Pleased with this respite, the hunter had decided to make burgers for lunch, and he had dragged his angel to the kitchen, pretexting he needed an assistant. Castiel had followed him with a sigh, knowing perfectly well that, once behind the stove, Dean wouldn’t let him touch a thing, which didn’t really bothered him. He was perfectly pleased to just sit there, enjoying the hunter’s company, while staring at him. 

Said hunter was now busy cutting onions, while singing loudly on top of the Led Zeppelin song he had put on. Watching him give up his knife to mime a guitar while swinging his hips with energy, Cas felt a smile blossom on his lips. 

For a few weeks now, Dean was happier, more laid back, and the angel couldn’t have enough of this vision. He, just started to give himself permission to be happy, enjoying the happiness he had miss for such a long time, and the hunter had a huge role in that. Cas loved his smile, his habit of singing every lyric a few seconds early, the sparkle in his eyes when a new song started, the little dance steps he made with each movement. He could have stayed there for hours, observing him. 

Caught in the music and the onions, Dean didn’t notice immediately that his partner was staring at him carefully. It was only after an umpteenth spin that his eyes met Cas’s. Blue and Green stared at each ‘others in a familiar and comforting dance, for long seconds, before Dean decided to speak. 

“Watcha staring like that Cas?

-You, he answered immediately. Happiness looks good on you. 

As usual, Dean blushed at the blunt honesty of the angel. They had been together for a few months now, yet he was still not used to those regular compliments coming from Cas. Music changed and a much slower and soft song started, instantly giving the hunter an idea. 

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

-Want to make me even happier? Dance with me, he asked the angel, extending his hand to him.

Cas took it with a smile that made Dean’s heart missed a bit and stood up. 

-With pleasure, but I have to admit that I’m a terrible dance partner, you would do as good as to dance with a lamp, he warned him, as Dean put a hand on his back.  
-Nonsense, I rather dance with you, it’s not even hard, put your hand on my back, there, and now let me lead. 

The angel obeyed, and Dean led them in a slow dance around the room, following Elvis voice. At some point, forehead pressed against each other, Cas closed his eyes, giving himself to the moment. 

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can’t help falling in love with you 

Once the song was over, they stayed in that position, pressed against the other, then Dean hand left Cas’s to come rest on his cheek. The eyes met for a few seconds before their lips crashed into each other’s tenderly. 

-Those burgers won’t make themselves. Especially if you keep distracting me, said Dean when they tore apart.  
-You’re the one who invited me to dance, reminded Cas, rolling his eyes.  
-Always making excuses, go sit if you want to eat someday, instructed the hunter with bad faith. 

The angel, amused, did so and as Dean start cooking again, he return to stare at him. He still couldn’t believe his luck. 

Him a fallen angel and Dean Winchester, the man he had fallen for.  
The greatest love story ever told.


End file.
